nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Atlina
Altina is a legendary Hero from Tellius' distant past who teamed up with two other heroes, Dheginsea and Soan, to defeat Yune in the name of Ashera. She became the first queen of Begnion as well as Lehran's wife. She is the distant ancestor of both Sanaki and Micaiah. Altina also became a playable character in Fire Emblem Heroes, which marks her first appearance as more than a background character. History Ashera's Chosen After Ashurena accidently flooded the world out of desperation, she decided to split herself into Yune and Ashera to prevent this from happening again. Since Yune was the incarnation of Ashurena's emotions, Ashera wanted to get rid of her so she gathered her heroes. To help them kill Yune, she blessed Altina's twin blades, Ragnell and Alondite, with the power to break through a God's divine protection. However, after defeating Yune, she and Lehran regretted the idea to purge Yune to prevent future calamity, and the two eventually convinced Ashera to enter a covenant where, if humanity upheld a promise to not war for a millennium while the two goddesses slept, then Yune and Ashera would reunite. Altina pledged to achieve this on behalf of all beorc. The first Branded Altina then went to create the Kingdom of Begnion as a place where both Laguz and Beorc could live in the year -134. She became the queen and took Lehran as her husband. Four years later she was pregnant, which was a first for a laguz-beorc couple in known history. After the child was born, Lehran lost all of his laguz abilities. This news horrified both Lehran, who was shattered by the loss of his very identity, and Dheginsea, who believed that this development would harm relations between the two races. Lehran decided to disappear from history by faking his death and the heroes covered up the birth as a false rumor to maintain the illusion that it was supposedly impossible. Lehran then departed to live in reclusion to Goldoa with Dheginsea to prevent the secret from becoming public. Altina later remaried and raised her child as if he was born from her second husband. The heroes then spread the rumor that laguz-beorc relationships were seen as a sin by the Goddess to discourage any attempt. This led to systemic bigotry by both parties toward such unions in the future and once the existence of such children becam known as well as the consequences for the Laguz parent, it was indeed believed to be a sin. Said children then became widely known as the Branded. Legacy While Altina's child appeared for all purposes to be a normal beorc child, the powers granted by Lehran's bloodline eventually surfaced thirty-six years later in Altina's granddaughter, Yoram. Having inherited Lehran's communion with the goddess, Yoram successfully predicted the coming of a great famine in Begnion, and for this prediction she was hailed for her ability to hear the voice of the goddess and became the first of Begnion's apostles. This later led to the reorganization of Begnion into an empire under Altina's descendant, Apostle Meshua. Altina's own name also became the surname of her descendants, although very few in Begnion were ever aware of the full names of their apostles or of Altina's presence in their names. Altina does not appear in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance but during most of the game Ike and Mist searches for a girl named "Altina" and pass the lyrics of the galdr of release on to her. In the Epilogue, Sephiran reveals that Altina is the founder of Begnion and that Sanaki shares her last names with her and that she is the one they are actually looking for. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Micaiah see her in a vision she recieve in the endgame of part 4 of the game. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|★★★★★ = Skills Fire Emblem Cipher Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Cipher characters